Luna, Daughter of the moon
Luna Luna is a fictional Character from The Rise of the guardians (from the fanfiction http ://www.wattpad.com/story/3468920-finding-me-rise-of-the-guardians-fanfic) . She is The Man in the Moon's Daughter and was sent to earth to Fight the Evil that lurks in the shadows. Though, she is not a guardian, she is well known to them. She can Control all the Elements; Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Her powers are advancing as she grows, more and more children begin to believe in her, and with the guardian's help, She is able to learn to control and use her growing powers for good instead of evil. History Before Luna knew she was the man in the moon's daughter and had powers, She was an orphan and her old name was Rose Sumner. She lived in a cruel orphanage, but she always seemed happy and bubbly about everything. She died trying to save her siberian husky during a blizzard and she froze to death. Her body caught on fire by accident and her body was burned into ashes. Jack Frost had saved her husky from the blizzard, but he never saw Luna. She was revived by her father; however nobody knew she existed for years Luna was always quiet, she roamed around the world and watched through every event. The guardians were well known to her, but at the time they didn't know her. She hid from them for years, and has succeeded in avoiding them, until a threat greater than Pitch black tries to destroy the world. with the evil threat roaming, it's slowly killing the Man in the moon, so he warns the guardians about the threat. The man in the moon tells the guardians to protect and train Luna, But Luna refuses She runs away from everything, telling the guardians it's not her fight. When Jack Frost saved Luna from getting killed by the this threat, she finally agrees to the training. She has no powers at this time, and she struggles to find her purpose in life. When the threat starts killing millions of people, Bunnymund makes a deal with the threat. the deal was that if they hand over Luna, the threat would stop hurting people. Jack strongly dissagrees to this, for Luna and Jack had grown to become best friends. Luna hears the conversation, and feels betrayed. She runs away, crying and hides in the antarctica for weeks. Jack finds Luna in a ice cave and tried to pursuade her to come back. She refuses, but the ice cracks and she falls into the cold water. From there, she learns she has the same power as Jack. At this point, Jack promises to protect Luna and keeps her as a secret, not wanting to give her away to die. Jack and Luna slowly realize their liking for each other, and she discovers the rest of her powers by near death experiences; such as drowning in cold water and being stuck in a building on fire. On the day of the fight with the threat, Luna appears and saves Jack from dying. When she is knocked out and near death, She discovers her true self; the man in the moon's daughter. She also discovers her true purpose, which was to fight darkness. her main power is light, and controling elements was 'just an advantage of being the man in the moon's daughter' She successfully fights the evil and traps him, saving the world; however ,she grows weak from using to much energy. The man in the moon tells the guardians she must come back home with him in order for her to live, and she wouldn't come back until another evil comes; But Jack refuses to let her go. With lots of thinking, he agrees. only concerned about Luna's health, and the two confess their love for each other. Jack brings a sleeping Luna to the moon, and she slowly fly's and fades away, only returning when another evil comes by. Abilities/Powers Water control~ she can bend water to her will, whether it's to make it float in mid air, making snow, or freezing it. She can use moon beams to find her way if she dosnt know where she is at the time Fire control~ She can produce fire in mid air or absorb it in her body Earth~ She can revive and grow any plant on earth. She can also form specific plant to any shape she wants. Ex: make a swing out of vines Air~ She can fly She can create music that calms and soothes people Light~ light drives out darkness Weapons Aside from her powers, Luna is naturally a vey skilled fighter. she's very quick, as Bunnymund says 'she's like a ninja' because she hides well. She can do almost any fighting form, whether it's boxing or tae-kwan-doe when she puts her mind to protect something she cares about. North tries to teach her sword fighting, and trains her when he can. Appearance Luna's eyes change depending on seasons. Winter = blue Spring = green Summer = amber/orange Fall= brown They also change whenever she uses her powers. When she uses her water powers, they turn white with a blue halo. When she uses her earth powers, they turn very bright green, almost as if it would glow, and when she uses her fire power, they turn orange with red and yellow specks in them. However, her eye color does not change when she uses her air power. When she uses her main power, which is light, her eyes turn silver with a yellow halo around them. Luna has light brown semi-curly hair and a fine body. she is considered 'beautiful' but she denies it. she says she is 'isn't nearly as pretty as everyone else'. She has full lips and long, thick eyelashes, and faded pink cheeks. She wears a silky white 'greek goddes' dress that turn blue,green,pink, orange and yellow at the hem of the dress. She wears white flats but constantly taking them off as a habit she got from Jack. Personality Luna is a happy, cheerful, humerous, kind, gentle and bubbly person. at times she could be clueless, and other times she would know stuff others simply do not. She gets over protective of her friends, making her loyal. She loves adventure and like to giggle and laugh alot. She easily blushes and absolutely loves music. She teases everyone but also 'spoils' everyone. Bunnymund says she is 'too nice at times'. Bunnymund would often call her 'sparks' or 'rockstar' for her love for music, while Jack sometimes calls her 'princess' She carries around a guitar most of the time, and her voice is said to be 'sweet, and addictive' and it could make 'anyone fall in love with her' She can play every instrument possible, but she commonley uses the guitar and the piano. She would often sing to calm herself, and she writes her own music. Relationships Toothiana ~ very sister-like/ally/great friends North ~Like a father but teases him/ally/good friend Sandy ~ Like a brother/ally/good friend Bunnymund ~ Like a little brother, though he's older/ally/ teases him the most/ good friend Jack ~ Best friend/ally that constantly play pranks on each other/boyfriend The man in the moon ~ protective Father/ally Jamie~ Ally/friends Quotes "I don't know my purpose, I don't know my center! The moon even said that I wouldn't be a guardian! How do you expect me to be powerful and save the day?!" '' ''"Well then, looks like I found the perfect friend to fit the missing puzzle piece in my life" ''(luna to Jack)''' ''"It's one thing to say he believes it’s another to actually believe" "I'm starting to think your cheating" (luna to jack) "I'm not Dark, Your not stronger than me, I'm not worthless.....I-I-I'm Light" (Luna to the threat) "I've always wanted to go on a adventure. i'd like to beat a bad guy up" "I'm sorry, your face was just funny" ''"I'm going on a adventure!" '' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Females Category:Different Race